The current study provides this novice researcher with the necessary training to embark on a program of study in the fields of nursing, psychoneuroimmunology, and behavioral psychology. The psychological and immunological outcomes of a theoretically-based nursing intervention will be evaluated with rural elderly caregivers of persons with dementia. The study is designed to explore the relationships between psychological stress (distress), immune function, psychological support, and social support in elderly spousal dementia caregivers. An additional goal of the current research is to generate future hypotheses to be tested in a comprehensive research program on interventions that could buffer the adverse psychological and physical effects of caregiver-related distress.